


My Life, My Love, My Lust

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [15]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lucifer is a goof, Lust, Musical performances, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: To finish her the last leg of her latest tour with her band 'Resist', Lilith performs in Pentagram city, and of course her husband is there to watch
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Within the tightly packed venue, guarded by burly imp guards and several security demons, the crow chanted the name of the band they had come to see, live and in person 

**“Re-sist, Re-sist, Re-sist**

  
  


**_Resist_ **had been touring a single venue in each of the nine circles of Hell, and to complete the tour, as a celebration of their return to their home, a one night show in Pentagrams Citys’ largest concert and entertainment venue. 

The king of Hell himself, Lucifer, was there to watch from the closest balcony seat. He sat in his wing-backed chair, elbow propped on the arms rest, cheek against his cheek, his foot, which rested on the opposite knee, tapped mid-air in time to the beat of the song

As the band, and three singers began the opening number, the crowd roared with more intensity, though the three singers, standing in a loose semi circle at the front of the stage, where typically that - background - the first number is a ritual repeated at almost every performance and is their time in the spotlight

**_She has come from the shadows of the dream world_ **

**_A dark angel from the darker side of love_ **

**_Across a sea of tears, A hundred thousand years_ **

**_Come with her and dance in the moonlight And you are lost to this world evermore_ **

**_Put your hand in her hand Your the love that lives forever_ **

**_In the heart that never dies, never dies.._ **

**_.Heart of Lilith!_ **

The entire venue, aside from Lucifer himself, shouted the chorus

**_"Come and drown in the lake of her passion, Come and die so you can be reborn_ **

**_Hear the siren sing, Hear the death knell ring_ **

**_She's a witch, a siren, and a vampyre_ **

**_She has come from the distance stars_ **

**_To take your heart To break your heart…"_ **

As the song drew to a close, a silhouette began to descent the darkened set of steps to the back of the stage, ankle deep in silver smoke, a pair of deep purple, glowing eyes peered out from the darkness as the singers finished

“ **_Your the love that lives forever In the heart that never dies, never dies_ **

**_Heart of Lilith!”_ **

There was a burst of purple flame from either side of the stage, nearly blinding the patrons of the front row as the band finished with a flourish, and the cheering crowd roared into a renewed wave of cheers to melt into an incoherent cacophony of excitement and energy as the single silhouette sauntered forwards from the shadows, swirls of silver smoke concealing her feet almost entirely,

The three back-up singers stepped back, each mirroring their companions movement perfectly 

tendril like blond hair pressed a microphone into her hands. 

With a snap of her fingers, the singer had turned on the large spotlight above her, revealing the form of Hells’ own Queen, and Lucifer's wife, Lilith. Dressed in a sultery, floor length gown that hugged and accentuated every curve she possessed, hands and arms covered with purple elbow length gloves, and the flash of knee high black leather boots could be seen every so often from the slit either side of the skirt of her dress.

Lucifer sat up, becoming more visibly engaged now that Lilith had taken her place centre stage. He never missed an opportunity to watch her do what she loved: enchanting her audience, holding them captive, until she was done.

But after almost ten months apart with only their nightly video calls to satiate them, Lucifer was eager for her performance to end so that they could return home to Magne Mansion, away from the cheering, roaring crowd, and have her all to himself once again.

Lilith swayed her hips in time to the music of her backing musicians

**“Fire's gonna burn, The world is gonna turn**

**Rain has gotta fall, fate is gonna call**

**But I just keep on breathing, Long as my heart is beating**

**Someone's gotta hate, It's never gonna change**

**Gets harder everyday It's a Hell of a place”**

With a dramatic sweep of her hand, Lilith summoned a small swirl of sparking, purple energy

**“To keep your heart from freezing, To keep yourself believing…”**

She curled her fist and put it to her heart where her summoned energy lingered until she swept her arm out gesturing over the crowd

**“...But I won't run I'm not afraid; I'll look em in the eye Gonna hear me say**

**It's My life, My love, My sex My drug, My lust”**

She glanced up directly, and very obviously to where she knew her husband was watching and winked, Lucifer felt his eyes flair demonically and his ever-present grin widened; A succubus indeed,- and a fucking tease. 

Knowing exactly who was on the receiving end of Liliths’ attention, the crowd screamed and squealed and cheered; the souls of Hell may have been the damned, the lost and many pervers, but many went wild over the King and Queen's devoted relationship - it amused Lilith and equally bemused Lucifer, but he didn’t mind the Lilith sporadically teased her fans by alluding to their marriage from time to time.

Lilith snapped her head back to the crowd, leaning forward slightly in her enthusiasm

**My God, it ain't no sin! Can I get it- “**

As they had before, but with even more enthusiasm, the ground yelled the chorus along with her

**_“Can I get an Amen?”_ **

Pausing for a moment, Lilith grinned and strolled across the length of the stage, which was bordered below her with more security who promptly punched and literally threw anyone who dared try to rush the stage as she did so.

Lucifer, so enthralled by his wife that it irked him far less than usual.

Lilith threw back her head and continued

**“My grace, My church, My pain,**

**My tears My hurt...**

**My God, I'll say it again, Can I get it-”**

She knew what the audience was waiting for, so...no time like the present; and with that she let loose the far more demonic traits of her appearance - her eyes blaze mauve, horns protruded from her head, nails grew several millimeters into sharpened claws

**_“...Can I get an Amen?”_ **

For a second Lilith closed her eyes, curling her clawed hands up, level with her chest - The thrill of the performance raged in her veins and her forked tongue, such a dark purple it was almost black, shot past her lips inadvertently.

It never failed to send a thrill through every fibre of Lucifer's existence when she did that. Certainly he had seen her fully demonic form many times, they had been together for several centuries after all….

**“Life has gotta kill, Faith is gonna blind**

**Hope is gonna fade, The truth is gonna lie**

**Sometimes there's no reason To justify the meaning…”**

She turned her back on the screaming, fist pumping crowd to reveal the back of her dress, or lack there off because from her shoulders to the end of her spine, her skin was completely bare, The crowd was going wild, to her glee and Lucifer put to hands to the edge of the balcony as he leant forward in his seat, gazing at her in as much adoration as her fans, even more so in fact because she quickly made the reason for her attire known,

A pair of bat-like wings spouted from her back and spread out, not quite to their full extent, Lilith looked over her shoulder, back the audience

**But I won't run I'm not ashamed; I'll say it again**

**_"Can I get it- Can I get an Amen?_ **

**My lust, My life!”**

The succubus spun back elegantly, and beat her wings once

**“My love, I'll say it again**

**“Can I get-”**

She gestured to her audience, wings, and arms spread wide, her hailr writhed off its own accord, head thrown back, fangs bared she repeated

 **_“Can I get an Amen?_ ** _”_

The Chorus was shouted out twice more and the song ended with an even stronger burst of purple flames and roaring cheers and applause as Lilith slowly reverted back to her more typical form.


	2. Chapter 2

As the concert drew to a close, Lilith looked to that same balcony, seeing the glow of her husbands’ demonic gaze staring out from the shadows before backing away until he was out of sight.

Once finally done for the night, Lilith resumed her usual calm, serene composure which she naturally adorned when not on stage, she, bid farewell to the rest of the group, and allowed her personal Guard to escort her out of the side door of the venue. Her husbands limousine was park across the large ally

She waved off her bulky, personal imp bodyguard

“Why don’t you follow behind, Ares, i shall ride with my husband” she stated smoothly.

“As you wish, your highness” the larger male said respectfully, but still escorting her to the second car nonetheless.

Her high heels clicked against the pavement as she made her way towards the car and she could make out Lucifers’ silhouette at the back passenger window.

Lucifers’ driver immediately got out and opened the opposite side of the car for the Queen of Hell to slip inside. Exhausted, she leant back into the plush seat with a sigh before letting her eyes flicker to her husband who gazed at her with a toothy grin as the car pulled out of the ally

“Did you enjoy the performance?” she asked casually, Lucifer chuckled

“Always, my love. I’d have attended every one of your tours of the nine circles if possible” he answered

Lilith smiled and lifted her purse into her lap

“That reminds me, I brought you something” she smirked mischievously 

Lucifer perked up instantly 

“Ooh, what is it, my lily?” he asked, eager as a child to receive a gift from his beloved, who chuckled at his enthusiasm

“Just something you have always been particularly partial to, from the third circle…” she trailed off teasingly, rummaging only for a moment to find the small brown paper bag which she handed to Lucifer

He let out a squeal otherwise unfitting perhaps from an overlord of Hell itself, but from Lucifer it was no more than a typical expression of glee

“Caramel apples!” he cheered, crinkling the bag loudly in his excitement

Lilith chuckled, she so loved seeing her husbands’ hyper, somewhat childish excitement, especially over something so trivial as candy apple sweets.

As he looked into the bag, his cheek reddened even further when Lilith planted a light kiss to it

His ducked his head slightly 

“Thank you Lily!” 

His words were said with such conviction, she may as well have gifted him the stars rather than a bag of his favorite snack, which he mostly had imported from the Third Circle (The layer of Gluttony always made the very best confectionary) 

Toying with the long chain of the jewled necklace she wore, Lilith watched him through thick, fluttering eyelashes 

“Carefull, dear” She warned witha demonic, sultry echo to her tone

“I may think you missed your beloved carmel apples more than your wife” 

Lucifer set the bag of sweets in his lap and turned to her

“Well...It has been a long time” he answered

With no care for the driver in front, Lilith swung her leg over to straddle his lap, resting both hands on his shoulders, the bag rustling between them

“I mean, it’s been over a year since Pentagram City has had any produce from the Third circle” he said in jest

Lilith gave a playful hiss, snatched the bag and tossed it to one side before scrabbling for a moment, taking a carmel covered apple and takinga small bite

“Well, they are delicious” she responded delicately between chews

Lucifers’ eyes flared and his arms wound around his wifes narrow waist, taking in her prescance, her scent, everything that he had missed - even more than his coveted caramel treats

“My Lily” the overlord purred, his lips briefly met hers, tasting the sweet tang of the caramel apple Lilith had taken a bite from and put back into the bag, licking her fingers slowly, until Lucifer took her wrist and did so, Lilith shivered upon feeling his forked tongue briefly winde its’ way around her index finger before withdrawing.

Lilith nipped the side of his throat

“You smell...like loneliness, you’ve been alone such a long time…” she crooned thinking of just how many months it had been since her departure

_ “My Life, My love…” she sang softly _

_ “My sex, my drugs my...lust”  _ she rolled her hips down teasingly against her husbands lap

_ “Can I....” _

Her lips tested the pliancy of the flesh of his neck

_ “Can I get…” _

Lucifers’ hands came to rest in the curve of her spine, then traveled up to fins the discreet zipper of her dress

“ _ Can I get an…Ame-mph!” _

The Queen of Hell was cut off by her husbands mouth covering her own

Pulling back from the kiss, which left his wife breathless, Lucifer met her eye, just an inch or so of space separating them now, rather than the seven layers of hell itself

“Amen” he growled

The duos’ eyes flared and failed to return to normal, the residual glow of their demonic gazes was blurred only because the couples eyes closed as they shared a second kiss, more intense, more passionate and full of heat than the first.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used -  
> Heart of Lilith - Inkkubus Sukkubus
> 
> Amen - Halestorm


End file.
